1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the stabilization of 3-isothiazolone compounds by the incorporation with those compounds of certain halogen-containing organic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isothiazolones have generated high commercial interest as microbicides to prevent spoilage of certain aqueous and non-aqueous products caused by microorganisms. Isothiazolones are highly effective microbicides (as used herein, "microbicides" includes bactericides, fungicides and algicides and microbicidal activity is intended to include both the elimination of and the inhibition or prevention of growth of microbial organisms such as bacteria, fungi and algae); by suitable choice of functional groups, they are useful in a broad range of applications. However, it has been long recognized that either in storage prior to addition to the substrate to be treated or after addition, their efficacy may be decreased because they are not stable under practical conditions of long-term storage. Means have thus been sought for some time to improve the stability of isothiazolones.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,795 and 4,067,878 teach the stabilization of isothiazolones against chemical decomposition by addition of a metal nitrite or metal nitrate, but teach that other common metal salts, including carbonates, sulfates, chlorates, perchlorates, and chlorides are ineffective in stabilizing solutions of isothiazolones, such solutions usually being in water or in an hydroxylic solvent.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,026 and 4,241,214 teach that metal salt complexes of isothiazolones are useful because they have enhanced thermal stability, while retaining biological activity.
It is known to use certain organic stabilizers for isothiazolones, generally for use situations where metal salts may create problems, such as corrosion, coagulation of latices, insolubility in non-aqueous media, interaction with the substrate to be stabilized, and the like. Formaldehyde or formaldehyde-releasing chemicals are known as stabilizers, (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,165,318 and 4,129,448), as are certain organic chemicals such as orthoesters (U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,274) and epoxides (U.S. application Ser. No. 194,234).
Both formaldehyde or formaldehyde-releasers and salt stabilization have some drawbacks. In certain applications, however, it is desirable to avoid addition of certain organic stabilizers by virtue of their volatility, decomposition under high heat, higher cost, difficulty in handling, potential toxicity, and the like.
In actual use, copper salts, such as copper sulfate, have proved efficacious in the stabilization of isothiazolones. However, copper salts may be undesirable in effluent streams in such operations as in the manufacture of stabilized isothiazolones or in their blending into a product or the use of that product. Copper salts, especially the chlorides, may contribute to possible corrosion, or in the presence of polymers in aqueous dispersion may lead to coagulation of the dispersion.
Research Disclosure, 160, p. 28, #16047 (August 1977), describes antimicrobial synergy between certain activated halogen compounds and certain 3-isothiazolones, but does not disclose the use of the halogen compounds as stabilizers for 3-isothiazolones against chemical decomposition.